pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Neeboo (PG Comics)
"Neeboo" was first introduced in issue 23 as a pygmy-like alien who was seemingly behind of all the robot constructs. He is a new antagonist of the Pocket God comic, who (according to bird men) has traveled countless sunsets to ensure that the pygmy species ceased to exist. He owns the automatons and created the Gem of Death. He is first seen inside a room of a mysterious temple connected to an oasis. He is often seen inside another room with a suspicious water fountain of sorts. Physical Description He has dark green skin, red eyes, more upper and lower sharp teeth, and a big "x" mark on top of his head. He also has a few hair strands similar to Nooby's that are sticking out. He wears a big dark red robe with yellow lining, a helmet with water (?) and some helmet holder with a mysterious red gem on it. He has no feet. Instead, he floats around with his powers. The water in his helmet may possibly be serving as a component of making him maintain his life, but nothing has been implied so far. Actions He first made interaction with Nooby and Kinsee at the end of issue 23, stating that they will have no blood left once he is done with them. At issue 24, he entertains the two pygmies that the dangerous equipment on the table were meant for his minions to torture them. Kinsee challenges him to torture them himself. Because of this, he gives Kinsee a really severe burn that seemingly dissolved her right arm. He then calls for Newbie to prevent Kinsee from bleeding out. He does seal Kinsee's arm, however, with a little reluctance. He reveals that he knew more of the two tribes than its members, although he seemingly couldn't identify their names. When Ooga's group was captured (with the exception of Sun, for she fell into a chamber housing a large scorpion monster), he puts his plan into action. He lets Newbie use the Gem of Death to pick whoever male pygmy he should kill, so the remaining ones will reveal what Neeboo wants to know and to prove that it really works. At issue 25, he urges Newbie to hurry up, much to the mentioned pygmy's annoyance. He often acts like a boss and threatens Newbie of death. Traits He is always angry according to himself due to the pain he's succumbing into right now. He despises the pygmies as much as Newbie does. Overall, he and Newbie are somehow alike, but Neeboo is a bit more strategic, quieter through planning, and more enraged. He does not show any fear. He is also revealed to be the kind of character who likes to get things done as soon as possible. Trivia *He may or may not be based on Neeboo in PG Uranus. *His powers are similar to what the Laser Shark had. *In issue 23, his first two speech bubbles were normal. But when the next issues came, his speech bubbles now has screwed lines and green shading. *He is the first character to have a rather different speech bubble format. *His origin is unknown for now. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Antagonists